


Singularity

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Morality, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Teenagers, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir uno por el otro, siempre juntos.





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> _**[Singularity](https://youtu.be/qHfqRUzz02k)**_ _by BTS_.

Estaban frente a frente, muy cerca uno del otro, pero sin llegar a tocarse. Mirándose y sin ninguna sonrisa en los labios.

Con indecisión alzó un brazo, esperando a que en cualquier momento un movimiento de rechazo o alguna palabra le detuviera. Pero nada pasó, y la expectación se hizo aún más palpable en el ambiente. Su extremidad continuó el trayecto imaginario, y cuando llegó a cierta distancia, estirando los dedos, logró hacer contacto con el pecho de su hermano. Un pequeño jadeo se oyó y se perdió prontamente en la habitación.

Se encontraban desnudos y, ese detalle, que había sido olvidado entre tantas miradas y palabras intensas que habían sido pronunciadas, cobró importancia titánica de un instante a otro. Como una bala a traición, Dante sintió que debía correr en dirección opuesta a la posición en la que se encontraba y encerrarse en algún sitio, presa de la vergüenza.

Se suponía que no debían estar así, a un paso de cometer un pecado. A punto de entregarse mutuamente hasta el último centímetro de piel, hasta soltar todos los suspiros y gimoteos que habían contenido por un motivo u otro. El pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de Dante a la velocidad de la luz y en respuesta, lo único que pudo hacer fue guiar su mano hacia arriba, hacia el cuello, sintiendo los latidos acelerados e impetuosos bajo la piel. El toque ardía, y no únicamente en la parte que tenía contacto directo, sino allí abajo. La sangre corría con furia por sus venas, agolpándose, y causándole molestia y dolor.

Los ojos de Dante se oscurecieron y aspirando profundamente, cerró sus dedos alrededor del cuello de Vergil, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza, sin intenciones de hacer daño; y levantó su mano libre, colocándola en una de las suaves y cálidas mejillas. Esta vez, su hermano no hizo ningún sonido pero sí retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose, y por un segundo sus ojos dejaron los suyos, descendiéndolos y centrándolos en donde no debía, en el centro de su placer.

Sintiéndose descubierto, con el rostro profundamente encendido, Dante salvó la distancia que Vergil había puesto y acercó sus cuerpos lo más que pudo, jadeando ante la sensación de calidez de su entrepierna lindando contra algo tibio.

—Verge… —el diminutivo cariñoso fue lanzado como una súplica, como un quejido apenas audible. Esa era su forma de decir que quería seguir adelante, que lo necesitaba. Muchas veces antes habían llegado a lo mismo, pero nunca más allá, y esta ocasión sería diferente. Vergil sólo le abrazó, pero no dijo nada, no se negaba, tampoco animaba. Él también quería seguir, sin embargo, significaba una batalla perdida contra sí mismo… pero era Dante, su hermano gemelo, su todo y su nada.

Ya había estado perdido desde un mismo inicio.

Suspirando por el aliento que sentía en el recoveco de su cuello, Dante devolvió el abrazo, aunque este se aflojó considerablemente cuando sintió una lengua aventurarse con lamidas cortas contra su piel. Sin poder quedarse quieto más tiempo, movió sus manos con suavidad y lentitud por la espalda del contrario, sintiendo los músculos tensarse y el cosquilleo de las pestañas de Vergil, bateándose con rapidez inusitada. Llegando a la espalda baja, dubitativo al comienzo, siguió bajando, explorando y tocando la carne blanda con cariño, atrapando sin exceso y soltando.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, unos dientes clavándose con más fuerza de la necesaria la piel que antes había estado siendo acariciada por una tímida lengua, para luego seguir lamiendo, como deseando borrar las marcas.

La mordida había hecho que Dante dejara de tocar a Vergil allá atrás, como primera consecuencia, a la vez que gemía de dolor y de gusto; y como segunda, le terminó de apartar sin delicadeza, mordiéndose un labio. Su entrepierna seguía igual que hacía unos minutos, pero ya empezaba a doler y era difícil controlar el ansia de tocarse y ponerle fin a todo sin importar más.

—Estoy igual que tú…

Bien sabiendo que comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano sería su perdición, Dante dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia abajo, aun mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza que incluso sentía el ligero sabor a sangre en sus papilas. Vergil estaba igual, sí, orgulloso y alzado, con las venas marcadas y clamando ansioso por atención.

—Verge —el nombre salió otra vez como una súplica, como un quejido y un gemido, parecido y diferente al anterior—. Verge…

La cama estaba a poquísimos metros, y Dante, con las piernas temblándole y las uñas clavándose en alguna parte de su cuerpo que no podía precisar, caminó hacia a ella lánguidamente, con una paciencia que estaba lejos de sentir. No se giró a ver a Vergil, ni le invitó a seguirle con la mirada, o con algún gesto o palabra; pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. Llegó a la cama, gateó a lo largo y se acomodó contra las almohadas, sobre su espalda, separando las piernas y cerrando los ojos. Esperando.

Sabía que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo sin ser derrotado por la necesidad de liberación. No tuvo que aguardar demasiado antes de sentir que el colchón se hundía bajo otro peso, luchando contra las ganas de sonreír. Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron sus muslos siendo acariciados por palmas sudorosas, instándole a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su hermano de rodillas entre sus piernas, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y dejando que algunos mechones del cabello siempre tan prolijamente peinado cayeran a los costados de su rostro.

La imagen le descontroló; Vergil parecía casi frágil, a pesar de la expresión de fastidio aparente. Así que incorporándose con rapidez, lo empujó de sorpresa, haciendo que fuese su hermano quien estuviese echado boca arriba en la cama, para luego situarse casi encima suyo, sosteniéndose con sus brazos y rodillas.

Vergil estaba pasmado, con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas, su rictus de antes echado al olvido. Sin embargo, no hizo intento de cambiar la posición en la que estaban. Dante dejó que su cuerpo bajara con lentitud sobre él, ambos jadeando cuando sus pieles sensibles y tensas donde tanto necesitaban contacto finalmente se rozaron. Dante siguió el lento vaivén, presionándose contra Vergil y retrocediendo unos centímetros solo para volver con fuerza. Los jadeos, gemidos y sonidos de las pieles frotándose comenzaron a llenar la estancia sin pudor.

Cegado por querer más, por el placer, Vergil atrapó las caderas de su hermano con sus piernas, haciendo que se quedara quieto en un instante.

—Dante… basta —estaba notablemente excitado y las palabras habían sonado como siseos entrecortados. El nombrado asintió y se inclinó para besarle con fuerza, metiendo su lengua, mordisqueando los labios, suspirando. Era el primer beso que se deban en toda la noche, el primero desde que Dante había mirado con decisión a Vergil y este había asentido, intentando, en vano, no sonreír.

El lubricante, dejado con precaución en el velador izquierdo, pareció muy lejano, como una meta imposible de alcanzar, pero cuando sus caderas dejaron de estar atrapadas, con una agilidad sorpresiva se incorporó y atrapó el tubo, regresando con rapidez.

—¿Estás seguro? —su hermano solo le miró con detenimiento. Claro que no lo estaba, y eso ambos los sabían, sin embargo, sus piernas se abrieron de nuevo y cerró los ojos, apretando las sábanas entre sus puños.

Dante peleó unos segundos con la tapa y luego la lanzó al suelo. Embadurnó dos de sus dedos y acarició los alrededores de la entrada de Vergil, viendo como las facciones de este se contorsionaban, para luego deslizarlos dentro. Se mantuvo preparándole unos largos minutos, para luego morder su labio inferior con fuerza y, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de un momento a otro por las orejas, por fin se introdujo de lleno en su hermano.

El chico debajo suyo luchando por controlar hasta el último sonido que saliera de su garganta, pero que igual no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas cuando todo él estuvo dentro. Dante no empezó a moverse con mucho cuidado, sino con torpeza y apresuramiento, no tenía la paciencia ni la experiencia para hacerlo de otra forma, pero Vergil, con un gimoteo alto, le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de cómo estaba.

Se suponía que debían disfrutar los dos, pero la mueca de incomodidad no desaparecía y las lágrimas seguían escapando de sus ojos, el par se había convertido en una docena e iban en aumento. Juntando la poca voluntad que le quedaba, se detuvo un instante para limpiar con sus labios el líquido en las mejillas de su hermano y luego besarle, repitiendo un mantra de _«te amo, te necesito, te amo, te amo»_.

Cuando ya no pudo controlar la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse quieto, comenzó a moverse nuevamente, esta vez tratando de marcar un ritmo llevadero y no el desordenado de antes.

—¿Te gusta?

No hubo respuesta. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido y aunque los gemidos ya no podían identificarse como de placer o de dolor, Dante sentía que si Vergil no disfrutaba tanto como él, todo sería en vano. Tanta espera. Tantas dudas, negaciones, afirmaciones, todo. _Vergil, dime… dime, dime, hermano._

Esta vez sí recibió contestación, una involuntaria pero que contó como si hubieran sido miles de palabras, su hermano arqueó mucho la espalda y un sollozo agudo inundó todo el cuarto, retumbando en sus oídos, en las paredes. Con confianza renovada, Dante intento seguir embistiendo en el mismo punto, y cuando Vergil le exigió más, se lo dio, dejándose llevar, abandonándose finalmente al sentimiento de estar haciéndolo con él.

Después de un moverse unos cuantos segundos más, con toda su fuerza y afianzándose en las piernas de su hermano, sintió que iba a explotar. Apretando los dientes y notando cómo Vergil se las arreglaba para llevar sus manos hasta su propia entrepierna, dio una última embestida, hundiéndose lo más que pudo, y su cuerpo se liberó junto a un gran jadeo que con facilidad se escuchó más allá de los límites permitidos.

Se desplomó encima de Vergil, aunque fue empujado hacia un costado por unos brazos tensos, ya que su hermano aún no alcanzaba su clímax y seguía acariciándose. Sin recuperar del todo su respiración o lograr suprimir los estremecimientos que nacían en su columna y se arraigaban por todos lados, alargó una mano y acompañó a la de Vergil en la excitación. Bastó ese añadido para que también se corriera con un jadeo alto y un _te amo_ casi gritado.

Sin ánimo de querer levantarse de una vez, a pesar de la hora avanzada, o de borrar la evidencia de todo lo que acababa de suceder, se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Era la primera vez que lo habían hecho, y casi nada salió como esperaban, sobre todo para Vergil, quién, apenas comenzando a sentir las corrientes de placer alejándose a pasos raudos, finalmente nota una punzada en su parte baja, además de una sensación pegajosa en sus entrañas.

—¿Te dolió mucho? —la pregunta de Dante fue hecha en un hilo de voz, con cierto miedo a que le respondieran un _sí, nunca más quiero estar en esa posición_ ; pero Vergil solo negó con la cabeza.

—No…

El sonido de la puerta principal siendo abierta les trajo devuelta a la realidad, pero a una realidad que siempre han compartido, al igual que las fantasías. Porque ellos dos siempre han estado juntos y seguirán así hasta que la vida abandone sus cuerpos o hasta que sus corazones dejen de latir uno por el otro.


End file.
